Summer House Tales
by Spontaneous Combusken
Summary: Things are never pretty when Yukari gets drunk. But they’re even worse when Nyamo does… Yuri.


My take on the first couple of trips to Chiyo-Chan's Summer Home. Just try and spot where the manga events end and my twisted imagination takes over. :)

Warning: This fic contains shoujo-ai, slight yuri, femslash, lesbians, female-and-female romance and monosodium glutamate.

* * *

**Summer House Tales**

Tomo was bored.

She had never been to a summer house before, and, up until the evening, the day had been great. She'd gotten to ride in a car with Yukari - the thrill of coming so close to death so many times in one car journey was like a drug to her - and had spent the day hanging around with her four best friends. Towards the evening, however, things had begun to slow down a bit. She was stuck with the best entertainment being Chiyo and Osaka telling ghost stories.

"Tomo'd be the first to die…"

Tomo perked up at the sound of her name, but realized that it was only Osaka prophesising her death. She looked around to see if anyone else was listening and saw that Chiyo was hanging intently on the Osakan's every word, while Sakaki and Yomi looked mildly interested, if only because they were wondering where she came up with it all.

Meanwhile, the two teachers – Minamo 'Nyamo' Kurosawa and Yukari Tanizaki - were sitting on a couch together at the back of the room, talking quietly to one another. Tomo was a little disturbed at the sight of Yukari doing anything quietly, but then noticed a faint blush on both their faces. She grinned evilly, plotting something far more interesting than stories about cockroaches. She wandered over to the table where Chiyo was telling everyone her horror story, and whacked the smaller girl on the head to shut her up. Everyone stared.

"Now it's time for some _dirty_ stories!" Tomo declared, looking over at the teachers, who were both looking uncomfortably guilty. "Let's ask these two adults!"

She dashed over to Yukari and held out an imaginary microphone while everyone else was too stunned by her sudden outburst to move. "So! Any dirty stories to tell us, Yukari?" Tomo asked, not even trying to hide her grin.

Yukari paused. She stole a sideways glance at Minamo, who was blushing furiously and seemed to find the wooden floor absolutely fascinating. While she normally went out of her way to embarrass her friend, describing their sex lives in front of their students seemed a little extreme, even by her standards. Yukari turned back to an expectant Tomo.

"It's not so bad living alone."

"Come on! Give me something to work with here!" Tomo whined, then sighed, realizing that Yukari wasn't gong to give away anything.

"What 'bout you, Ms Kurosawa?" Osaka asked from the table, "You look real popular with the guys."

Tomo noticed Yukari stiffen at the last part of the sentence, but stared at her gym teacher, hoping for some kind of response.

"I…" Minamo stuttered, trying to come up with some kind of excuse. "I'm not…" she floundered, glancing over at Yukari a couple of times, "…seeing anyone… right now."

Tomo looked visibly disappointed, until Yukari gave a slight laugh. Minamo glared. Tomo gasped. Everyone else just stared.  
She'd agreed not to be graphic, but the opportunity to make Minamo squirm just couldn't pass Yukari by.

"You sure weren't alone _last_ summer." Yukari grinned nonchalantly. Minamo, who hated attention, became instantly aware of everyone's probing eyes. The memories that 'last summer' conjured up in her head didn't help either, made even worse by the person who had prevented her 'being alone' sitting next to her, laughing at her obvious embarrassment.

After she had managed to rid her face of all traces of blush, Minamo noticed how disappointed Tomo looked. "I'm sorry to disappoint you girls…" she trailed off, not really wanting to say any more just in case she slipped up.

"Eh." Tomo shrugged, feigning indifference. In her head, however, she was already plotting for the following year…

* * *

A year later, the five girls, now accompanied by Kagura, and their two teachers were once again spending a few days in Chiyo's summer house. Their untimely deaths had been avoided by Chiyo's father (who may or may not have been a large bipedal orange cat) renting a minivan that Minamo could drive instead of splitting the girls up, leaving some of them to the mercies of Yukari's driving, and they had arrived safe and sound. Their entrance to the house had been somewhat hindered by Tomo snatching the key from Chiyo and throwing it into a veritable field of long grass, but eventually they made it inside. 

The first day was spent by the beach, where Tomo spent most of her time whining after Kagura split the watermelon before she did.

The following day was slightly more eventful, mostly because it contained their visit to the summer festival. Before going, however, they had to figure out how to put their specially-bought summer kimonos on, which was much easier said than done.

"How d'ya put it on?" Osaka asked, puzzled by the large amount of material.

Minamo paused, suddenly realizing that she had no idea how to put them on, either. "Um…"

Eventually, thanks to the combined efforts of Chiyo and Sakaki, everyone had managed to get their kimonos on properly and, in Osaka's case, the right way round. Chiyo was helping Minamo tie her obi correctly when Yukari began laughing.

"What is it?" Minamo glared.

"For shame… an adult being dressed by a child." Yukari said in her most condescending tone.

"You can't put one on either!" Minamo snapped, before instantly looking like she was regretting it.

"I thought for sure that _you'd_ be able to put one on, Nyamo." Tomo piped up, trying to provoke the gym teacher into saying something embarrassing.

Yukari grinned widely and announced; "Isn't it strange that Nyamo here can tie a man's necktie but can't put on her own kimono?"

This was certainly something that Tomo wanted to hear about. "You know how to tie a necktie?" she said loudly. Minamo blushed heavily, briefly wondering how she was going to get out of this one alive.

"The story begins long ago, when our Ms Kurosawa was madly in love…" Yukari started, savoring the panicked look on Minamo's face as she thought Yukari was going to tell their students exactly who it was that she had been (and technically still was) madly in love with. Granted, she had been dating a guy at the time, but her heart most definitely belonged to her best friend. Yukari obviously remembered it just as well as Minamo did, because _she_ was blushing while telling the story.

"…The she-beast here used to practice doing neckties using me as her guinea pig!"

Minamo's blush covered her face as she struggled to think of something to defend herself with. Yukari, on the other hand, was enjoying herself far too much.

"Unfortunately, they broke up before she could show off her new skill." Yukari continued, grinning like the Cheshire cat, "So her next ambition was-"

Minamo's head snapped up at that sentence. Surely, Minamo reasoned, Yukari wouldn't tell them what happened after _that_… but the glint in the English teacher's eye said otherwise.

Panicked and really, _really_ not wanting a group of students to hear the end of that particular story (as well as stunned that Yukari of all people had the gall to tell them it), she grabbed Yukari's face to shut her up. It worked, but they ended up in one of their 'face-grabbing' fights, which was fine in the privacy of one of their apartments, but slightly less acceptable in the presence of their students.

"Whoo! Cat-fight!" Tomo cheered.

* * *

Tomo was annoyed. She had come so close to getting Yukari and Nyamo to tell them about… whatever relationship it was that they had, but every time they had stopped when it got to the good part. Opening her bag, Tomo took out her secret weapon. If she knew Yukari at all, there was no way it wouldn't work. 

After they had returned from the festival, they were all in good spirits; lively and chatting away to one another happily. Tomo figured now was the time to put her plan into action.

"Hey guys!" she called, drawing everyone's attention as she pulled a number of beer cans from her bag, "Let's have a little drink!"

"Forget it." Yukari said, snatching the alcohol off her. Tomo grinned, knowing her teacher would do that. All she needed now was…

"I guess I'll have to drink it all to save you from the temptation." Yukari said firmly. Tomo nearly cackled with laughter, her plan falling completely into place.

"Forget it." Minamo said, snatching the can away from the English teacher. Tomo felt as shocked as Yukari looked; her plan was supposed to be flawless!

"Never mind," Yukari said cheerfully, "I brought along some sake, too!" Tomo barely had time to look relieved before Minamo snatched the rice wine away, too.

"What the hell is your problem?" Yukari yelled, looking furious.

"There is no way I'm letting you drink this." Minamo told her firmly. Yukari saw that she wasn't going to cave and stormed off in a rage.

"If I let Yukari drink all that sake, something horrible will happen." Minamo said to herself – of course Tomo heard, too, because she'd been spying on the two teachers since they got back from the festival – "I've gotta drink it myself."

If Tomo could have stopped the wide grin that spread across her face, she wouldn't have. Nyamo was going to drink it all? That was even better!

A short time later, Minamo was completely gone. She had drunk all the beer Tomo had brought as well as a considerable amount of Yukari's sake. She had gone from being the quiet, mild-mannered P.E. teacher everyone was familiar with to someone more like Yukari.

"What's so great about guys, anyway?" she slurred, clearly wasted. Tomo decided this was her moment.

"Adult relationships involve _sex_, correct?" she asked loudly.

Minamo would have normally blushed furiously and stuttered an incomprehensible response, but she had had _far_ too much to drink.

"It's all about the sex…" she began. And from that point, there was no turning back.

* * *

It had taken everyone – with the exception of Minamo, who had fallen asleep on the sofa from which she had given her rather graphic 'speech' – a long time to get to sleep that night. The following morning, Minamo awoke with the mother of all hangovers and the horrible feeling that she had done something very, very bad last night. 

Her feeling was confirmed when Sakaki literally ran away when she said good morning. Minamo decided to find Yukari and ask her exactly what she had done the previous night – she knew the language teacher wouldn't spare any details – when she ran into Chiyo by the stairs.

"Ma'am…" Chiyo began, unsure where to begin. Minamo felt something that felt a lot like a lead weight attach itself to the pit of her stomach. This wasn't going to end well. "What does it mean when people say-"

A few minutes later, after Minamo had recovered from her youngest student describing the details of lesbian sex to her, she finally regained the ability to talk coherently.

"Where did you learn that kind of language?" Minamo asked urgently, though she had a feeling that she already knew.

"From you." Came an impassive voice from behind her. "Last night."

Minamo turned around to see Yukari staring at her, looking completely expressionless.

Minamo's heart sank. If what she had said was bad enough to make Yukari deadpan, she didn't expect to be able to look her students in the eye ever again.

"Good morning, oh wise one!" Tomo laughed, noticing the expression on her gym teacher's face. Yomi stood next to her, blushing furiously and clearly unable to look at either of her teachers.

"I might have _hinted_," Yukari said dryly, "but mental images, lengthy descriptions, hell; _hand gestures_… and you say _I'm_ bad."

"Did I… um…?" Minamo trailed off, unsure how to phrase the question delicately.

"Did you what? Tell them that we'd done it all? To each other? Oh yes."

"Oh my god…" Minamo moaned, holding up a hand to her head. Yukari was _never_ going to let this go… as Osaka and Kagura entered the room, Minamo felt faint. Why the hell hadn't she let Yukari drink all the damn alcohol? Panicked and totally terrified, she ran back upstairs, into hers and Yukari's room and crawled under the blanket, never wanting to come out.

Meanwhile, Tomo was in awe. She'd known all along the teachers were more than friends – things like Yukari telling her class that they'd been on a date the night before made it a little hard to deny. She felt pleased with herself for pulling off her plan spectacularly, though she couldn't help but feel that Minamo's tales the night before had been more detailed and graphic than Tomo had ever wanted to know. She would certainly never be able to look at a necktie in the same way again.

Yukari couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at her best friend. She knew that she herself wasn't a great friend a lot of the time; always letting Minamo pick up the tabs at restaurants, nearly killing her with her driving and taking every opportunity to annoy or embarrass her, but she felt that going into_ that much detail_ with a group of their students was going a little too far. Yukari wasn't really embarrassed – Yukari never got embarrassed – and the fact that Minamo had done something so ground-shakingly awful provided enough comeback material for her during arguments for the next ten years, but she felt that limits had been crossed.

Still, she knew that Minamo felt a million times worse than she did, and it was her duty as her best friend – and, since there was no use whatsoever even trying to hide it now, lover – to go and see her in her time of need.

Leaving the awkward silence downstairs, Yukari knocked at the door of the room the two of them had been sharing. There was a slight whimper from the other side, so Yukari let herself in. Her bed was still in the messy state she had left it in, and there was a cowering lump in Minamo's. She poked her head under the blankety lump and saw Minamo, with her chin on her knees, looking pale, confused and panicked.

"Come on Nyamo; it's not that bad." Yukari said, tying to be comforting.

Minamo gave her a slightly scary 'who-do-you-think-you're-kidding?' look.

"Come on; they're nearly adults now, and most of them are mature enough to not tell the whole school." Yukari explained, not sure why she said 'most of them' in place of 'everyone but Tomo'. "You worry too much; we'll be fine."

"You think?" Minamo asked nervously, relaxing a little. Yukari felt glad that she never worried about anything – it looked quite annoying.

"Sure. Besides, most of them at least suspected we were together anyway." Yukari said, feeling quite proud of herself for cheering Minamo up so quickly. She crawled under the covers too, and gave her friend a hug.

"Really?" Minamo asked, wiping her eyes a bit and hugging Yukari back.

"Sure!" Yukari said, bowing her head a little so their foreheads pressed together. "Apparently, we're not a subtle as we think we are."

"You mean _you_ think _you_ are." Minamo corrected.

"Besides," Yukari said, handily changing the subject, "all of what you said was true, so it's not exactly a dirty rumour to be ashamed of."

Minamo sighed. "How can you act so carefree about this?"

"Partly because everyone'll get over it, partly because you can't ever call me irresponsible and embarrassing ever again, but mostly because hearing you describe everything in that much detail was incredibly sexy."

Minamo was torn between hitting and kissing her friend for that comment, but before she could decide between one of the other, Yukari acted for her and kissed the P.E. teacher deeply on the mouth.

Several heated seconds later they broke apart, breathing heavily. As the two teachers leaned in for another kiss, they couldn't help but notice how hot it was under the blanket of Minamo's bed.

"We can't." Minamo tried to say firmly, though her voice noticeably cracked. "Not here."

"Why not?" Yukari asked, lightly kissing Minamo's neck.

Minamo gasped slightly and desperately tried to think rationally. "Because… because they might…"

"Come in?" Yukari smirked, "After what you told them last night, they'll stay as far away from this room as possible."

"Why? They'll think we're…?" Minamo trailed off, embarrassed.

"Yup." Yukari grinned, pinning Minamo to the bed. "And I for one certainly don't want to disappoint them…"

**  
The End.**

**

* * *

**  
…Well, actually it's not, but the FFnet rules won't let me write it. XD 

Please review!


End file.
